powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1) (O.G.'s Rewritten Version)
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers is a live action tv series that started Power Rangers. '''It is the adaption of Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger. Synopsis Long ago, the ancient wizard Zordon did battle with the evil witch Rita Repulsa. After long years of battle, he managed to defeat her with the help of five warriors and the Dinozords. As punishment for her loss, she was sealed in a sealing capsule on the Planet Nemesis. However, before being sealed away, Rita cast a spell that seriously injured Zordon. To save Zordon's life scientists put Zordon into a timewarp, leaving Alpha 5 to take care of him. 10,000 years later, Rita and her minions have escaped their prison and are out to conquer Earth. Zordon, desperate to stop her, has his assistant Alpha 5 recruit descendeds of the five tribes: Jason, Trini, Kimberly, Zack, and Billy. Granted the powers of prehistoric animals in the form of Dino Coins, they become the '''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. After several losing battles, Rita captures a newcomer to Angel Grove named Tommy Oliver and brainwashes him to become her Evil Green Ranger. Though Tommy inflicts repeated and crushing defeats to the Rangers, they are ultimately able to wrest control of his mind away from Rita, and he joins the team as the sixth Power Ranger. His first stint with the Rangers would be short lived, however, when Rita creates a mystical green candle to strip Tommy of his powers and return them to her control. Tommy elects to give what little remains of his powers to Jason in order to keep them away from Rita. After Rita and her minions were defeated and once again sealed in a new capsule, the rangers thought they could final relax until the Wizard of Deception came out of no where and plan to destroy the rangers for his master. Fred Kelman became the new green ranger after Tommy used the remaining green rangers powers to make a new Power candle, but can no longer be the green ranger. Charecters Rangers Mighty Morphin/Dino Team Rangers Allies * Zordon * Alpha 5 * Gnome * Prince Euro * Mr. Ticklesneezer * Gin the Gennai * Martha the 4th * Sunny * Rainy * Quagmire Villians * Evil Space Aliens ** Rita Repulsa (Machiko Soga, voiced by Barbara Goodson) ** Goldar (voiced by Kerrigan Mahan, also credited under Ryan O'Flannigan) ** Squatt (voiced by Michael J. Sorich) ** Baboo (voiced by Colin Phillips) ** Finster (voiced by Robert Axelrod) ** Scorpina (Ami Kawai, voiced by Wendee Swan) ** Lokar ** Wizard of Deception ** Evil Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers ** Mutant Rangers ** Putty Patrollers ** Super Putty Patrollers ** Madame Woe ** List of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers monsters *** Finster’s monsters **** Bones (MMPR) **** Giant **** Mighty Minotaur **** King Sphinx/Fly Guy **** Gnarly Gnome **** Pudgy Pig **** Chunky Chicken **** Eye Guy **** Dark Knight **** Pineoctopus **** Terror Toad **** Snizzard **** Dark Warrior **** Shellshock **** Spidertron **** Spit Flower **** Frankenstein Monster ***** Zombie Form ****** Lokar Merge **** Rockstar **** Samurai Fan Man **** Babe Ruthless **** Weaveworm **** Cyclops **** Hatchasaurus and Cardiatron **** Chimera **** Twin Man *** Wizard of Deception’s monsters **** Octoplant **** Goo Fish **** Fighting Flea **** Jellyfish Warrior **** Mantis **** Dramole **** Grumble Bee **** Two-Headed Parrot **** Peckster **** Pumpkin Rapper **** Soccadillo **** Slippery Shark **** Lizzinator **** Rhinoblaster **** Commander Crayfish **** Oysterizer **** Pirantishead **** Primator **** Saliguana **** Bloom of Doom **** Octophantom **** Stag Beetle **** Invenusable Flytrap **** Robogoat **** Guitardo **** TurbanShell *** Other monsters **** Polluticorn **** Reptoid Arsenal : Main article: Arsenal (Mighty Morphin 1) Morphers * Dino Morphers Multi-Use Devices * Dino Coins ** Dino Crystals Communication Devices * Wrist Communicators Sidearms * Blade Blaster * Thunder Slingers Individual Weapons and Team Blaster * Dino Blaster/Dino Weapons ** Tyranno Sword ** Mammoth Axe ** Tricera Lance ** Saber-Tooth Daggers ** Ptera Bow * Dragon Dagger Power-Ups * Dragon Shield * Garmints of the ancestors Other Weapons * Anti-Sonic Foam Gun Vehicles * RadBug * Battle Bikes Zords : Main article: Dino Zords (Mighty Morphin) Dinozords and the Power Zord Battle System * Ultrazord ** Mega Dragonzord *** Original/Dino Megazord (Dinozords) **** Tyrannosaurus Dinozord **** Mammoth Dinozord **** Triceratops Dinozord **** Saber-Toothed Cat Dinozord **** Pterodon Dinozord *** Dragonzord ** Titanus the Carrierzord * Dragonzord Warrior Mode ** Dragonzord ** Apatosaurus Dinozord ** Stegosaurus Dinozord ** Tearror bird Dinozord * Alternate Combination -Dragonzord Warrior Mode Evil Zords * Cyclopsis (Lokar) Episodes : Main article: MMPR1 Episodes # Coming of Power, Part 1: Forming the Team # Coming of Power, Part 2: Tyrannosaurus Dinozord # The legendary Dino Weapons ''' # '''Megazord Rising # Different Drum # Food Fight # Monkey and the Girl # I, Eye Guy # For Whom The Bell Trolls # Happy Birthday, Zack # No Clowning Around # Power Ranger Punks # Sunny and Rainy # The Apple and the Snake # Ninja Skills # Gin The Gennai # Green with Evil Part I: Out Of Control # Green with Evil Part II: Jason's Battle # Green with Evil Part III: The Rescue # Green with Evil Part IV: Eclipsing Megazord # Green with Evil Part V: Breaking The Spell # The Trouble with Shellshock # Itsy Bitsy Spider # The Spit Flower # Life's a Masquerade # Gung Ho! # Island of Illusion, Part I # Island of Illusion, Part II # 'Wheel of Misfortune' # The Rockstar # Calamity Kimberly # The Many Faces of Kimberly ''' # '''The Yolk's on You! # Farewell Green Ranger, Part I # Farewell Green Ranger, Part II # Dragonzord’s Saddness # Clean-Up Club # A Bad Reflection on You # Doomsday Part I # Doomsday Part II See Also * Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger - Super Sentai counterpart . Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Omega Groudon